De Caperucita a loba
by atenea17
Summary: Una chica sin destino, tres hombres enfrentados por ella y una guerra que comienza. Calificación M para futuros capítulos. Jaime Lannister/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente guapa! Bueno soy nueva en esto de escr** **i** **bir fanfic** **s** **y al final me he animado a escribir un** **o,** **Jaime Lannister x O** **C** **. Estará ambientado en la serie Juego de Tronos pero con diferencias que ya iréis viendo. Espero que os guste, no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones y comentarios, ayudan mucho y más siendo nueva en esto.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de la serie de HBO.**

 **Aclaraciones: los diálogos irán entre comillas, y los pensamientos de cada personaje escritos en cursiva.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Atenea Stark se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca de Invernalia, su lugar favorito. A menudo sus hermanos varones la incordiaban llamándola rata de biblioteca, pero eso a ella no le importaba, le gustaba la soledad y evadirse en mundos de fantasías y caballeros, pero no de damiselas, no, eso no iba con ella. Desde muy pequeña le gustaba practicar el tiro con el arco y montar a su yegua, se interesó muy pronto en el arte de la espada y, aunque al principio su madre Catelyn se opuso a que ocupara su tiempo en esas "tonterías que solo debían ocupar los hombres" al final su padre dejó que entrenara con los chicos. No tardó mucho en igualarlos e incluso superarlos y eso era un hecho que todos los habitantes de Invernalia conocían.

Estaba absorta en su libro sobre los Targaryen cuando oyó como alguien se escurría por la puerta, sin necesidad de mirar ya sabía quien era, solo la pequeña Arya y Jon buscaban su compañía cuando se encontraba allí.

"¿Qué lees hoy?"

"A los Targaryen, pequeña" Miró a su hermana y le hizo un pequeño hueco en el asiento, enseguida Arya ocupó su sitio y Atenea comenzó a leerle en voz alta.

Esto era un hecho que se repetía a menudo, de todos sus hermanos siempre sintió una predilección por su 'mini yo' como ella llamaba a Arya, ya que siempre decía que era igual a ella pero con un ápice de más desobediencia.

Jon sin embargo, cada vez que buscaba su atención allí siempre dejaba su libro a un lado y tenían una de sus conversaciones profundas, entre ellos había un vínculo que nadie entendía, decían que parecían gemelos, no por su aspecto físico ya que eran muy diferentes (Atenea tenía el pelo rojizo Tully y los ojos negros); si no porque se comprendían con una sola mirada y eran inseparables.

"Cuando sea mayor viviré las mismas aventuras y ganaré tantas batallas como los Tragaryen." Dijo Arya emocionada.

"No deberías tomar las batallas tan a la ligera mini yo, en ella se pierde a mucha gente solo por defender a unos hombres poderosos que tienen diferencias entre ellos."

"Bueno yo seré como esos hombres poderosos, pero libraré mis propias batallas."

"Jajaja que buena reina se van a perder los siete reinos." Dijo Atenea riendo y dándole un abrazo a la pequeña, cuando su padre Lord Eddard Stark entró a la habitacíón.

"¿Puedo hablarte Atenea?" conocía esa cara, la cara de preocupación de su padre que solo había visto unas cuantas veces en la vida, la mayoría cuando su madre dio a luz a sus hermanos.

"Ve con la septa, seguro que se está volviendo loca buscándote." Después de darle un abrazo a su padre, Arya se fue, dejando a los dos adultos mirándose con cara de preocupación.

"¿Pasa algo grave padre?"

"El rey va a venir a Invernalia y..."

"Quiere que seas su mano." Ned miró a su hija sorprendido. A veces olvidaba lo inteligente que era, demasiado inteligente quizás.

"Sí, es lo que me temo, con la muerte de Jon Arryn, deja un puesto muy importante en el reino como para darlo a la ligera y Desembarco está..."

"Lleno de víboras, sí padre, lo repites constantemente." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con ánimo de infundirle calma. "Pero si te vas me iré contigo."

"No, tú debes quedarte aquí con tu madre." Dijo Ned con una mirada iracunda.

"Vamos padre, no creas que no veo que estás preocupado por algo más que ser la mano del rey. Suéltalo de una vez."

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé Atenea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo más va a cambiar. Tu madre ya está muy nerviosa, prométeme que la ayudarás con tus hermanos."

"Claro padre, y no te preocupes seguro que es solo sensación tuya, te preocupas demasiado." Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aun con la preocupación latente en ella.

Unas semanas después, Atenea se levantó para cumplir con su rutina de ir a montar antes de romper su ayuno, pero cuando salió de su alcoba, se encontró con todo un caos. Sirvientas de aquí para allá corriendo y moviendo muebles, otras limpiando lo que ya estaba limpio, otras corriendo sin un rumbo y su madre intentando estar detrás de todas ellas al borde del colapso.

"¿Madre por todos los dioses a que viene este ajetreo?"

"Oh hija, ya era hora de que despertaras ve a preparar a tus hermanas y por favor haz que tus hermanos se levanten y se aseen, rápido."

"¿Prepararse? ¿pero qué..?"

"¡Rápido Atenea el rey y la corte llegarán hoy!" Y sin más Catelyn desapareció persiguiendo a unas criadas.

Lo había olvidado por completo, la visita que le dio la tan mala espina a ella ya su padre. Volvió a su alcoba y se puso un poco más presentable con un vestido con los colores de su casa y el pelo recogido con un pequeño broche de lobo huargo. Intentaba pensar en como era esa gente del sur, los imaginaba con trajes de gala muy acicalados.

 _Seguro que serán muy guapos ... pero con el interior podrido._

Ned le había hablado muchas veces de cómo era la gente en la capital y a Atenea se le había quedado grabado que con esa gente prefería no relacionarse. No le gustaban las formalidades ni el actuar como una buena dama, para eso estaba Sansa.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hermanos sabiendo que aun estarían descansando.

"¡Vamos arriba! El rey llegará de un momento a otro y tenéis que poneros presentables. Jon, Robb afeitaros y bañaros, hoy no quiero ninguna broma de las vuestras con Thyon.

"Ya te pareces a madre". Dijo Robb volviendo a taparse con las mantas.

Atenea enseguida volvió a dejarle destapado. "¡Por una vez compórtate como un adulto, madre está de los nervios y el castillo es un desastre, no quiero que esos sureños nos juzguen y se crean mejor que nosotros, ¡arriba!"

Una vez que Jon estuvo listo fue en busca de su hermana que daba órdenes en la cocina.

"Los pastelillos de limón deberían estar listos. ¡Dicen que es el postre favorito de la reina, ¡apresuraos!"

"Creo que nunca te había visto así. ¿A qué vienen tantos nervios?" Dijo Jon llevándose a su hermana con la intención de dar un paseo con ella para que se tranquilizara.

"Es el maldito rey, Jon, creo que ninguno os dais cuenta de lo que puede significar su visita". dijo preocupada.

"Tienes miedo". afirmó él. "¿A qué crees que viene?"

Se sentaron en el patio como cuando eran niños y querían unos momentos a solas.

"No creo que sea nada bueno para nuestra familia. Tengo miedo de que se lleven a un padre y la familia se parta. No quiero que nadie cambie Jon". agachó la cabeza y se rindió a la tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Jon la abrazó y se acercó a su oído. "Nadie nos separará Atenea, te prometo que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, cuidando de que nada de eso pase".

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? en este capítulo solo quería explicar un poco como es Atenea para que la vayan conociendo.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo Jaime y ella se conocerán y comenzará la verdadera trama.**

 **Por favor no duden en dejar comentarios. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **TENCIÓN** **este capítulo contiene lenguaje inadecuado para menores, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.** **Aclaraciones: los diálogos irán entre comillas y los pensamientos de cada personaje en letra cursiva.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de la serie de HBO.**

 **CAP** **Í** **TULO 2**

No había visto a Sansa tan emocionada en la vida, no paraba de parlotear mientras Atenea la peinaba al estilo norteño. Sin embargo Arya no dejaba de intentar escabullirse,. Ya la había tenido que lavar y cambiar de ropa tres veces ya que no dejaba de ir a jugar a los establos y aparecía Robb con ella a cuestas toda llena de lodo.

"No entiendo a que viene tanto lío, es solo gente que viene a ver a padre." Se quejaba Arya cuando por cuarta vez su hermana le cambiaba de vestido.

"Es el rey y toda la corte deberías por lo menos parecer presentable para no dejarnos en ridículo a todos." Dijo Sansa mirándola con desaprobación. "¿Cómo crees que será el príncipe Atenea? He oído que es muy guapo." Preguntó emocionada.

"Bueno no lo sé cariño, pero no te ilusiones mucho la gente suele exagerar."

"Las criadas no paran de hablar del Matarreyes, dicen que no les importaría que les echara un ojo o algo así, no se que querrán decir con eso, pero dicen que es el hombre más guapo de los siete reinos."

La inocencia de su hermana hizo que Atenea soltara un gran carcajada.

"Sí, yo también he oído cosas así de él, pero lo dicho, la gente suele exagerar mucho, seguro que no es para tanto, además en el Norte también tenemos hombres muy guapos."

"¡Que más dará lo guapos que sean! Dioses sois unas pesadas." Explotó Arya, y sin más salió corriendo harta de la conversación de sus hermanas.

"¿Por qué tiene que comportarse siempre como una cría? me pone de los nervios."

"Bueno Sansa, Arya aun es una niña." Dijo enfadada Atenea, no le gustaba como la pelirroja trataba a veces a la pequeña.

Y llegó el momento toda la familia Stark esperaba en el patio a que llegara el rey. Las caras de cada uno dejaban ver como se sentían, Ned y Catelyn se mostraban nerviosos, Sansa entusiasmada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pequeña Arya estaba cruzada de brazos entre aburrida y enfadada, Atenea al lado de Jon, preocupada por lo que podría traer a su familia esta visita real.

Lo primero que se vio al entrar fue al rey Robert acompañado de sus capas doradas, Atenea pensó en el pobre caballo que sostenía a esa gran bola de hombre.

"Ese es Jaime Lannister." Se escuchó en susurros por parte de mujeres que allí estaban.

Atenea miró en esa dirección, justo cuando el rubio se quitó el casco y movió su cabello para apartarlo de la cara, su expresión de suficiencia hizo que la pelirroja levantara una ceja.

 _¿Qué se habrá creído ese Matarreyes, se siente superior a los demás? ni que fuera verdad ese dicho de que todos los Lannister cagan oro._

Su hermano Jon al ver su cara rió, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

El rey bajó como pudo del caballo y se acercó a Ned dándole un abrazo y siguió saludando a la familia Stark.

"Vaya eres muy guapa eh" dijo al acercarse a Sansa, quien estaba más que pendiente del príncipe Joffrey. "Y tú también pequeña, vaya Ned estoy pensando seriamente en unir nuestras casas tienes unas hijas muy bellas..." cuando llegó a Atenea la miró de arriba a abajo de una forma no muy respetuosa. "¿Y tú quién eres linda loba?"

"Soy Atenea alteza, la mayor de los Stark." dijo un tanto nerviosa por como el rey la recorría con la mirada.

"Vaya... sin duda debería hacer más visitas por aquí."

Entonces Ned se llevó a Robert como pudo, no le gustó nada la expresión de su amigo para su hija mayor, le conocía y esa mirada solo podría traer problemas, no permitiría que su hija se convirtiera en el nuevo capricho del rey.

Expulsando el aire que Atenea no sabía que contenía volvió a mirar al frente más tranquila para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa del Matarreyes, subió la barbilla y no apartó la mirada, a ella no la intimidaría solo un hombre del montón, más guapo si, pero del montón.

Entonces el rubio sonrió e hizo una cosa que la dejó de lo mas sorprendida, le guiñó un ojo. La pelirroja sin quererlo se sonrojó y frunció el ceño enfadada.

La reina con una expresión de lo mas ofuscada empezó a hablar con su hermano y el contacto visual se rompió.

 _¿Qué se habrá creído este? si piensa que voy a caer rendida a sus pies como las demás mujeres a las que intenta encandilar va listo. Es más si quiere jugar a este juego yo le enseñaré a jugar._

"Vaya hermanita, el Lannister no te quitaba ojo." Rió Robb junto a sus hermanos, una vez que la ceremonia de presentación terminó y los chicos se reunieron el patio, al parecer les divirtió bastante la situación ya que nunca habían visto que un hombre se atreviera a cortejar a su hermana debido a su temperamento, el último que lo intentó, no hace mucho, terminó haciéndole una visita al maestre Luwin.

"Sí, dinos ¿que planes tenéis? ¿os casaréis en Roca Casterly? ¿tendréis hijos rubios? ¿cuando daréis la noticia a padre?" dijeron entre carcajadas.

"Sois unos infantiles, no me acercaría al león ni con un palo." Respondió con la cara roja de enfado.

"¿Al león? ¿ya tenéis motes cariñosos? ¡la pareja mas popular de los siete reinos!"

"¡Iros a la mierda!" exclamó ella y salió con la intención de cabalgar lejos de ellos.

Una vez en el Bosque de Dioses desmontó y se encontró en paz. Con un suspiro se tumbó sobre la hierba al lado de un riachuelo.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo acontecido durante la mañana, cómo la miró el rey aun la hacía sentir inquieta, había visto chicos mirarla de una forma parecida en Invernalia, pero no tan lascivamente, se sintió tan expuesta que le dio hasta miedo.

Sus pensamientos pasaron al Lannister, y sin quererlo su enfado comenzó otra vez, no sabía por qué la afectaba tanto, quizá fuera solo porque era muy orgullosa y la molestó sobremanera que ese creído la hubiera visto sonrojarse por su culpa.

"¿Disfrutando de la soledad, norteña?"

 _Por todos los dioses de todas las personas que podrían molestarla tenía que ser él nuevamente._

"Disfrutaba, Lannister." Respondió con expresión aburrida mirando al rubio.

"No quería importunarla lady, es solo pura coincidencia, después de estar con los mismos hombres viajando durante un mes quería despejar un poco la mente."

"Ajam." Dijo ella sin mirarle.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí?"

"Vivo aquí Matarreyes." Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Vives en el bosque?" Preguntó él divertido.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Ella le miró y vio su cara, se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella. "Oh por todos los dioses porque no te vas a perseguir doncellas, seguro que ellas te dan más juego."

"Bueno es que por lo pronto tú eres la más interesante que he visto."

"¿Ah si?" dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él. "¿Y qué te resulta tan interesante de mi?" Poco a poco acercándose a él de forma insinuante.

"No parece que seas como las demás, cualquier otra en tu lugar ya habría caído rendida a mis pies, esas chicas tan simples me aburren sobremanera." Dijo el rubio atento a los movimientos de la loba.

"¿Entonces lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz es caer a tus pies?" Ya solo estaban a un palmo de distancia. Jaime comenzó a ponerse nervioso de expectación.

"Bueno puede ser una buena solución." _Ya la tengo en las garras_ , pensó él.

"¿Te gustaría follarme ahora mismo verdad? Aquí mismo, en la hierba, mientras grito tu nombre."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, nunca pensó que la oiría usar ese lenguaje, pero que demonios, estaba haciendo efecto bajo sus pantalones.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando Atenea le dio un empujón y cayó al suelo. Mientras, ella corrió hacia su yegua sin parar de reír.

"Nunca conseguirás nada de mí Jaime Lannister, aquí la que lleva el control soy yo." Dijo haciendo un guiño a la hinchazón de sus pantalones. Y sin mas salió al trote aun riendo.

Jaime se había quedado tirado con cara de asombro y los ojos como platos mientras la veía alejarse.

"Definitivamente no es como las demás." Y rompió a reír divertido, pensando en como le devolvería esta divertida humillación.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Había sido divertido dejar al Matarreyes con esa cara pero… no se conocía a sí misma. ¿Desde cuando actuaba de esa manera tan vulgar con los hombres? Lo curioso es que cuando lo hizo se sintió a gusto, sin un ápice de vergüenza. Definitivamente no le gustaba nada como le hacía actuar ese estúpido león, decidió no dejar que se le acercara por muy divertido que fuera ese juego que ambos habían empezado.

 **Pues aquí está el esperado encuentro, espero que les haya gustado el primer acercamiento y como se va desarrollando la trama.**

 **Intentaré subir un capítulo por día, tengo muchas ideas y ya sé por donde llevaré la historia.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo, me han animado a subir este otro ya que ya lo tenía escrito. Por hoy me despido, un saludo a todos y no olviden los comentarios :) Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de HBO.**

 **·················································································································**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

"¿Dónde te habías metido? no vuelvas a dejarme sola con todos estos norteños catetos." Dijo una enfadada Cersei.

"Por favor hermana, por una vez podrías intentar socializar un poco, además parecen divertidos." Dijo el rubio mientras se servía una copa de vino con sus pensamientos ocupados por cierta pelirroja.

"¿Divertidos? ¿Te has caído y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué te pasa?"

"Algunos parece que los son Cers." Dijo apoyado en la ventana. Enseguida la vio, mirando como sus hermanos practicaban con la espada mientras el más pequeño de ellos pedía su atención.

Cersei se acercó a él y miró lo que estaba observando su hermano.

"¿Esa puta norteña otra vez? Parece que te ha cautivado Jaime." Dijo intentando disimular su furia.

"Por los dioses, no me digas que estás celosa de esa niña." Cersei no le contestó, en su lugar arrugó el hocico. "Es solo un entretenimiento ya lo sabes, ella no tiene nada que no pueda encontrar aquí, contigo." Empezó a dar besos en su cuello, sabía que eso la calmaba.

"No quiero verte con ella Jaime." Respondió ya perdida en las atenciones que le daba su hermano.

 **····················································································**

Pasados unos días de la llegada del rey, Ned ya había hablado con él todos los temas pertinentes, todos menos el que más le preocupaba, Atenea.

No le gustaba la manera en la que veía a su amigo observarla a cada paso, intentando coincidir con ella en las comidas, tratando de entablar conversaciones mientras se le caía la baba. No. No dejaría que pasase lo de Lyanna de nuevo.

Dio la noticia de que partiría a Desembarco del Rey en pocos días, como mano del rey. Quiso que sus hijas, Sansa y Arya viniesen con él. Sansa estaba prometida a Joffrey y quería que Arya conociese el mundo más ampliamente, con lo que no contaba era con que Robert le exigió que Atenea también se uniera a ellos para así poder encontrarla un buen futuro marido, según él. Ned no se fiaba de las segundas intenciones del rey pero no podía negarse.

Cuando le dijo a Atenea los planes del rey, ella como mujer valiente que era, no opuso resistencia.

"Está bien padre, si es lo que dispone su majestad lo haré, además recuerda que quería ir de todas formas contigo." Ante la mirada triste de su padre supo lo que estaba pensando, o más bien, en quién. "Contigo sé que no me pasará nada, y necesitarás mucha mano con las chicas, especialmente con esa pequeña guerrera que tienes como hija." Acabó ella y ambos rieron.

 **·····················································································**

Desde el último encuentro que tuvo Atenea con el 'presumido', (como a ella le gustaba llamar a Jaime), estuvo huyendo su mirada. Fueron unos días estresantes sin poder salir de su alcoba sin la sensación de que la observaban, por un lado el rubio no se le acercaba pero la miraba y la hacía sentir inquieta, parecía que tramaba algo y eso no le gustó nada. Y por otro lado estaba el rey, lo suyo ya era acoso, la perseguía por todas partes para luego solo quedarse ensimismado mirándola y diciéndole lo bella que era, aunque eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor era ver la cara de la reina cada vez que se la encontraba, parecía que la quisiera matar. Ella entendía que debía estar furiosa porque su marido no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella?, también parecía que le molestaba cómo su hermano la miraba cuando coincidían por los pasillos. Asumió que simplemente la odiaba y con evitarla sería suficiente.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando una mañana una soldado llamó a su alcoba pidiendo que le acompañara ya que la reina quería verla. Intentó permanecer tranquila, quizá solo era una charla para hablar del futuro enlace entre su hermana y el príncipe.

"Hola florecilla, por qué no te sientas y tomas el té conmigo." Dijo Cersei todo lo amable como intentaba aparentar, aunque su mirada no engañó a Atenea, estaba claro que la había traído allí con alguna oscura intención.

"Alteza, es un honor unirme a vos." Respondió haciendo una breve reverencia.

"Deja las formalidades fuera florecilla, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, al fin y al cabo, cuando llegues a Desembarco te encontrarás muy sola."

"Bueno alteza, irá parte de mi familia. Dudo que siquiera tenga tiempo de tomar el té, tendré que ocuparme de mis hermanas y bueno… ya ha visto que una de ellas es bastante traviesa."

"Sí, algo he visto estos días" Dijo la reina con cara de irritación.

"Sin embargo, a mi hermana Sansa, estoy segura de que le gustaría hacer los honores, a ella le van más estas cosas." Prosiguió Atenea con la misma cara de irritación.

"¿Y a ti qué es lo que te va, florecilla? Siempre te veo con tus hermanos, no es apropiado para una dama andar siempre entre hombres, espadas y barro."

"No me considero una dama, alteza."

"Eso está claro." Saltó la rubia. Atenea casi se atraganta con su té, sabía que la odiaba pero no pensó que podría llegar a faltarle al respeto en sus propias narices.

"¿Aún no tienes con quién casarte querida?" Preguntó la reina como si no hubiera hecho el comentario anterior.

"No, mi padre desea que me case con quien yo quiera, por amor y cuando esté lista."

"¿Amor? Jajajaja vaya el mundo te va a dar muchas decepciones con esa mentalidad de niña, florecilla. Dime, ahora has conocido a más gente, soldados, caballeros… ¿no te interesa ninguno?"

"No, majestad hasta ahora nadie tiene mi atención"

"¿No? Vaya, veo que aun no confías en mi, me ha dicho un pajarito que si que pareces interesada en alguien."

"No alteza, de verdad."

"¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano?"

"¿Su hermano? No me interesa en lo más mínimo, sin ofender."

"¿Ah no?" La reina ya no tenía ninguna cordialidad en su expresión, era todo furia. "No mientas florecilla sé que te interesa, es muy apuesto y he visto tus miradas hacia él."

"¿Qué? No, debe de estar confundida yo no le miro de ninguna manera, es él el que parece que no puede quitarme los ojos de encima."

En este punto la reina ya estaba roja de ira.

"Pobrecilla, ¿piensas que está detrás de ti? Mírate solo eres una cría, una norteña que aun no sabe nada de la vida y se esconde en las faldas de su madre. Mi hermano es demasiado para ti querida, demasiado para ti y para cualquiera de este asqueroso lugar en realidad." Acabó Cersei levantando la voz.

"¡Por muy reina que seas no voy a consentir que hables mal de mi familia!" Protestó Atenea levantándose con los puños apretados y temblando de la ira que la atravesaba.

La puerta retumbó cuando se abrió de golpe y apareció el rey Robert. "¿Se puede saber qué voces son esas mujer? Oh, linda loba no sabía que estabas aquí, puedes explicarme lo que pasa?"

"Eh… nada majestad es solo que..." Intentó explicar la loba avergonzada.

"Solo estábamos hablando y no nos dimos cuenta de que alzamos la voz, ¿verdad florecilla?" Dijo la reina dejando a la pelirroja a cuadros.

"Eh.. sí, lo lamento majestad. Si me disculpan debo ir a dar mis lecciones." Y con una reverencia rápida salió de allí casi corriendo.

Necesitaba una espada y descargar su ira, cruzó el patio a toda prisa ante la atenta mirada de Jon y de cierto león. Cuando su hermano iba a seguirla vio como el Matarreyes entraba en la armería y decidió quedarse fuera, preparado para lo que pudiera pasar.

Atenea estaba dando espadillazos a diestro y siniestro, desahogándose contra una viga cuando dio la vuelta para dar un golpe al aire y otra espada paró la suya.

"Parece que alguien está de mal humor." Dijo Jaime curioso y divertido a la vez al verla tan furiosa, por alguna razón le gustaba verla así, sacando su carácter.

"Esfúmate Lannister, o no respondo de mis actos." Desafió ella.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer norteña?" Oírle llamarla así solo le recordó el incidente anterior con la reina y la encendió más. "Vas a empujarme y a huir otra vez? pensaba que las lobas no eran tan cobardes." Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Era el punto que le faltaba a Atenea, no se había sentido tan furiosa y tan impotente en su vida y, sin pensarlo, cargó contra el rubio. Las espadas retumbaban en el patio cuando salieron, ella atacando y Jaime protegiéndose divertido y asombrado de su técnica. Unos cuantos curiosos se acercaron para presenciar la escena. La loba no podía parar de atacar, quería borrarle la diversión de su estúpida cara de presumido y también llevarse a la reina de por medio. Pero falló, luchar con rabia no era una buena idea, su padre se lo llevaba repitiendo toda su vida, con un paso en falso, Jaime la desarmó y la tiró al suelo, quedando él encima, dejándola inmóvil.

"Por fin veo a la verdadera loba, eres una caja de sorpresas eh."Dijo divertido el león.

"Aléjate de mí, Matarreyes." Pero él no se apartó, su cara cada vez más cerca de la suya. "Os mataría a ti y a todos los jodidos Lannister." Susurró ella roja de ira, intentando zafarse de él sin éxito.

"Jajajaja duras declaraciones hacia mi casa, siento decepcionarte pero no eres la primera que desea tal cosa." Respondió él divertido y cada vez más intrigado por cuál fue el detonante de la furia de la loba.

"Deja a mi hermana, Matarreyes." La espada de Jon estaba apoyada contra la nuca del Lannister. Todos en el patio contemplando la extraña escena, los norteños curiosos y algunos mirando con malas pulgas al rubio que acorralaba a la princesa de Invernalia, los soldados Lannister, sin embargo, parecían muy divertidos, ese tipo de situaciones no se veían en Desembarco.

Jaime levantó las manos en símbolo de rendición y dejó a Atenea libre. "Tu hermana debería aprender a controlar ese carácter, podría traerle problemas si actúa así en la capital."

Jon, que conocía a su hermana más que nadie, sabía que algo muy crudo había tenido que pasar para que ella perdiera los estribos de esa manera, llevaba días contemplando como el león la observaba y no podía hacerle menos gracia.

Atenea se fue sin dirigir una palabra a nadie, aún furiosa como nunca, la gente, hasta lo soldados Lannister, se apartaban de ella según pasaba.

"No quiero volver a ver tus garras encima de mi hermana, Lannister. La próxima vez no dudaré en hundir mi espada en tu cuello."

"¿Es una amenaza, bastardo?" Preguntó Jaime orgulloso.

"Es una promesa." Contestó Jon, y sin más se fue en busca de su hermana, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber clavado su espada, aún con todas las consecuencias que ello tuviera, aunque acabara sin cabeza, no le importaba, solo le importaba la seguridad de Atenea y nunca había temido tanto por ella.

"El espectáculo se ha acabado, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?." Dijo Jaime cuando se quedó solo con la multitud. Se dispersaron enseguida y entonces Jaime miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara enfurecida de su hermana en una de las ventanas.

 _Así que fuiste tú la que desencadenó esto._ Pensó él, ya sin gota de diversión.

 **················································································**

 **¿Parece que la cosa se va poniendo tensa eh? En el siguiente capítulo parten hacia Desembarco, ¿qué creéis que pasará?, ¿cómo se tomará el rey la noticia del encontronazo del Lannister con su 'linda loba'?**

 **¿Creéis que debería hacer mas largos los capítulos o así está bien?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios me animan muchísimo a seguir con esta historia, besos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de HBO.**

 **······················································**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Jon encontró a su hermana cepillando a su yegua de forma agresiva, no parecía poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo, el animal relinchó, quejándose.

"Epona no tiene la culpa, Atenea." Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, avergonzada empezó a acariciar su crin a modo de disculpa. "Quiero que se vayan." Dijo ella con un tono amenazador. "Quiero que desaparezcan y no volver a verles nunca."

"¿Me vas a contar lo que ocurrió? Estabas fuera de ti, nunca te había visto así." Atenea no contestó, solo acariciaba a Epona aun con la cabeza en otro sitio. "Es por el Matarreyes, ¿verdad? Cuéntame qué te hizo."

"No, bueno sí, ¡bueno solo en parte!, fue la reina, me invito a tomar el té pero al parecer sólo quería burlarse de mí, ¡está celosa y además loca!" Explotó, y continuó contándole a su hermano todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Podrían haberte decapitado por esas palabras." Dijo Jon cuando acabó de relatar todo."Entiendo tu impotencia y que te enfurecieras, pero no puedes volver a cometer errores así."

"Por favor, el rey babea por mi, ¿crees de verdad que consentiría que su 'linda loba', como asquerosa-mente me llama, acabara muerta?"

"No, pero no puedes escudarte en eso, la reina no parece una persona con la que uno pueda enemistarse y no salir ileso, Atenea. ¿Y qué pasa con el Matarreyes?"

"¿Tú también estás con eso? ¡No pasa nada con él! Le divierte intentar jugar conmigo pero no ve que no le sirve de nada." Dijo pensativa.

"¿Que no sirve de nada?, ¿y esa escena en el patio qué? Pensarás lo que quieras pero parece que si te afecta lo que diga, y mucho." Atenea le miró abriendo la boca, pero antes de que replicara, Jon acabó la conversación. "Ten cuidado con él, hermana, con todos. Ningún Lannister es trigo limpio y tú te estás acercando más de lo prudente. No me hagas ver como te hunden." Y sin más salió dándole a su hermana una última mirada preocupada.

…

"Voy a ser muy claro Matarreyes, vuelve a tocar un solo pelo de Atenea Stark y desearás haberte quedado en esa jodida roca a la que llamáis hogar." Dijo el rey con la vena del cuello hinchada. Uno de sus soldados le había relatado lo ocurrido y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió cortarle la cabeza al hombre que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su linda loba. Y habría sido así si no fuera por la aparición de Cersei.

"Mi hermano no ha hecho nada solo se defendía de esa.. " Replicó la reina.

"¡Al cuerno mujer!" respondió él sin paciencia.

"Debe de ser muy duro verse rechazado todos los días por la misma chiquilla… " Se atrevió a decir Jaime, estaba cansado de ver como el rey se encaprichaba de algo y todos tenían que bailar a su son.

"¿Qué has dicho Matarreyes?" Dijo amenazante el rey.

Cersei miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

"Haré como que no he oído nada, no tengo ganas de entrar en una guerra con Tywin porque tú no sepas mantener las manos quietas y la boca cerrada. ¡Ahora largo, no quiero ver a ningún jodido Lannister en lo que queda de día! ¡Y más te vale que Ned no se entere de lo ocurrido o tendré que darle tu cabeza!"

Jaime salió furioso y Cersei intentaba llegar a su paso sin éxito.

"Hermano. ¡Jaime! ¡No me cargues a mi con la culpa de tus actos estúpidos!"

Jaime paró en seco. "¿Mis actos estúpidos? Cersei no soy imbécil,conozco las reacciones de la gente cuando hablan contigo y tú les humillas, y por eso Atenea llegó de esa forma. Si te hubieras estado quietecita, manteniendo tus estúpidos celos a raya nada de esto hubiera pasado." Dijo él con todo el veneno que pudo encontrar en su voz. Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado con su gemela.

"¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? Que conmovedor… A ella no le interesas me lo dijo cuando estuve con ella, por lo visto ya tiene a otro estúpido que le hace caso." mintió la rubia.

"No te creo."

"¿No? Entonces por qué huye de ti? Todas las demás mujeres estarían encantadas con tu atención, pero ella no. Está con otro Jaime. Y piensa casarse por lo que me dijo, pero aun no quiere decir nada por temor a Robert."

Jaime se quedó en shock. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le importaba aquella chica, ni por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, ni como le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Pero eso lo explicaba todo. No le hacía caso, no le quería cerca, le huía… Cersei decía la verdad.

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos las paces ¿hum? Podríamos vernos mañana, Robert saldrá de caza." Dijo ella, sabiendo que le tenía donde quería. Le acarició la cara y comenzó a morder su cuello.

"Claro hermana." Dijo él ya perdido en la boca de Cersei. Si esa chiquilla prefería las atenciones de otro no le dedicaría ni un minuto más, ni un solo pensamiento. Él estaba bien como estaba, con Cersei, con quien debía estar.

 **················································**

"¿Pero por qué no puedo ir padre? Sé montar mejor que la mayoría de los hombres y se me da bien la caza, tú lo sabes." Atenea llevaba intentando convencer a su padre para que la llevara a la cacería todo el día, sin éxito.

"He dicho que no, Atenea. Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de tus hermanas." Dijo Ned, aunque el verdadero motivo por el que no quería que su hija fuera era Robert, no quería que pasara todo el día ensimismado en su pequeña.

Estos días su furia estaba en su auge. Decidió pasear para relajar un poco la mente antes de ir con sus hermanas, ellas no tenían que pagar los platos rotos.

Caminó sin rumbo durante más de una hora. Cuando paseaba fuera de la muralla le pareció oír un ruido extraño en una de las torres abandonadas, pero pensó que sería algún animal y no le dio más importancia. Llegó hasta el bosque de dioses y dio la vuelta, decididamente hoy era mejor estar sola.

Cuando se dirigía a las cuadras vio al Lannister presumido y a la reina saliendo de la torre a toda prisa de aquella torre.

 _Que extraño… ¿Por qué se esconden esos dos? Seguramente estarán planeando ideas para_ _dejar a su_ _próxima víctima en ridículo._ Pensó ella con un suspiro y entró en las cuadras a ver a Epona.

 **················································**

Y llegó el día, tenían que partir hacia Desembarco dejando todo lo que conocía atrás. Sus bolsas ya estaban listas y estaba preparando a Epona para el largo viaje, ya que se negó a compartir el carruaje con la reina.

"Atenea" llamó Jon con la cara más triste que le había visto en la vida. "Vengo a despedirme."

La pelirroja puso cara de confusión. "¿Despedirte? ¿De mi?"

"No voy con vosotros."

"¿Qué? Pero y qué vas a hacer aquí con Catelyn, no es tu sitio Jon… " Dijo ella triste.

"Y Desembarco tampoco Atenea. Voy vestir el negro. Parto hoy."

A la loba se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 _No puede ser no puede estar haciéndome esto justo él._

"Dijiste que no nos separaríamos nunca, que juntos cuidaríamos de mantener a salvo a la familia." Ella intentaba que no se le cayera ninguna lágrima. Contó siempre con él. De toda su familia, él era el único al que no imaginaba lejos de ella.

"Yo no soy un Stark, Atenea, mi sitio no está aquí." Respondió él iracundo.

Esa frase enfureció a la chica. "A mi eso nunca me importó Jon. Pensaba que éramos como uno solo, pero ya veo que tú siempre pensaste distinto." Y sin más montó a Epona y salió al trote dejando a Jon más triste que nunca con un nudo en la garganta.

Llegaban al final del camino para Jon y el tío Benjen, Atenea vio como Jon compartía unas últimas palabras con su padre. Él la miró pero ella quitó la mirada aun enfadada e impotente por perderle.

La caravana ya se había puesto en marcha cuando volvió a mirar atrás y vio cómo él también se giraba.

No pudo contenerse, no podía dejar las cosas así. Espoleó a Epona y corrió hacia él. Cuando Jon la vio bajó del caballo esperándola. La pelirroja desmontó y lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada. Al instante ambos se tiraron a los brazos del otro, llorando sin importarles quien pudiera verles.

"Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mi, prométemelo Jon." Dijo ella entre sollozos.

"Te lo prometo y tú prometeme que me escribirás cada vez que puedas y cuidarás de la familia." Contestó apretándola más fuerte para luego soltarla.

"Lo prometo." Se separaron secándose las lágrimas. Atenea montó a Epona y le dijo "No olvides que eres un Stark, Jon. Y sobretodo no olvides que eres mi hermano y te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero hermana, con toda mi alma."

Y la pelirroja se fue sin mirar atrás intentando serenarse. Si hubiera echado la vista atrás habría visto a Jon dar un paso hacia ella para luego volver a su camino.

 **·····················································**

Los primeros días de viaje Atenea se mantuvo alejada de todos, aun intentando asumir que se había despedido de Jon y no sabría si alguna vez volvería a verle.

"Sé como te sientes hija." Dijo Ned entrando en su tienda. "Es duro, pero no puedes aislarte de todos reconcomiendote." Se sentó junto a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo.

"No concibo una vida sin él, padre. Siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome, haciéndome reír cuando estaba triste, dejando que me desahogara con él y protegiéndome de todo. Ahora ni siquiera podré hablar con él todos los días." dijo ella viniéndose abajo de nuevo.

"¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Atenea Stark, la gran loba de Invernalia, a la que hasta hombres poderosos temen regocijándose en su dolor? Se te va a quedar grande el título hija." Dijo Ned haciendo que ella sonriera por primera vez en días.

"Tú siempre sabes que decir. Gracias padre, se acabó la tristeza te lo prometo." Dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre y salió de la tienda totalmente decidida a ser fuerte.

Caminó por el campamento sintiéndose una mujer fuerte. Atraía muchas miradas, pero no sabía por qué, extrañaba una de ciertos ojos verdes.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos estúpidos de ella. Aunque no lo logró. ¿Por qué no le había visto mirarla en días?, cuando cabalgaban, a menudo pasaba por su lado y actuaba como si no existiera. ¿A qué venía este cambio tan drástico?

 _¿Qué más da lo que haga o deje de hacer ese presumido, si me he librado de él, mejor. Aunque si que extraño esa manera suya de hacerme rabiar, y como me guiña un ojo cuando le miró… Basta Atenea pero, ¿qué te pasa? Solo es un jodido Lannister al que odias._

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó como al doblar una esquina de una de las tiendas, venía alguien de frente y chocaron.

"Ay, perdóneme, tengo que mirar por donde camino." Dijo ella cuando levantó la mirada y vio al hombre que ocupaba sus recientes pensamientos.

"Sin duda, deberías hacerlo Stark." Dijo él cortante. Atenea se quedó perpleja. " El rey te busca, acompáñame."

 _¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?_

Acompañó al rubio en completo silencio hasta la tienda del rey.

"¡Ah linda loba! Quisiera unas palabras contigo. Dejadnos solos. Tú no, Matarreyes quédate y sirve el vino" Dijo el rey con odio.

"Claro alteza ¿qué desea de mi?"

"Hum… lo que yo deseo es una cosa peligrosa linda. ¿Dime, estarías dispuesta a darle a tu rey lo que te pidiera?"

Atenea se quedó muda, no esperaba esa pregunta ni las connotaciones a las que pudiera referirse.

A Jaime no le gustó nada el giro que estaba dando la conversación. Sirvió las copas y se quedó a un lado intentando pasar desapercibido.

"Eh… bueno alteza, casi cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano se la daría." Atenea eligió las palabras con cuidado.

"¡Jajajaja una chica con carácter! Me gusta."

 _A mi no, no me gusta nada esto y quiero salir de aquí._

"Me gustaría que en Desembarco te quedarás en una de las alcobas del ala oeste de la fortaleza roja. ¿Están muy cerca de las mías, sabes?" Se inclinó hacía ella intentando llegar a tocar su muslo con la mano.

Atenea entró en pánico.

Jaime dio un paso hacia ella justo cuando un soldado entraba.

"Majestad, ha sido visto un grupo de bandidos cerca del camino."

"¡Ah demonios! Linda terminaremos la conversación en otro momento." Y salió de la tienda siguiendo al guardia.

Atenea puso una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmarse, olvidando que Jaime estaba allí, mirándola.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"Él no puede hacer esto, ¿verdad?"

" Puede hacer lo que quiera, es el rey." Vio como ella empezaba a temblar de miedo. "Por lo menos ya tienes a alguien que te proteja."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"El chico con el que te vas a casar." dijo él exasperado.

"¡Yo no tengo a nadie ni me voy a casar con nadie! Al menos eso espero…" Respondió confundida.

Jaime la miró estupefacto con sus palabras. Así que es mentira. Cersei...

"¿Me permites que te acompañe a tu tienda? Así estarás mas tranquila."

Atenea cada vez estaba más confundida con el rubio. Antes ni la miraba y ahora parecía que hasta se preocupaba, si su plan era volverla loca lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero si que era verdad que ella se sentía mas tranquila y segura a su lado así que aceptó su oferta.

"Gracias Lannister," Dijo ella cuando llegaron a su tienda.

"Oye no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo. ¿Podríamos hacer las paces no crees?" Le extendió la mano y espero su respuesta con expresión amistosa.

Atenea dudó, se acordó de las palabras de Jon: ningún Lannister es trigo limpio y tú te estás acercando más de lo prudente. Pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar estrechar su mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

"Mi tienda es aquella de allí, si necesitas algo o vuelve a pasar lo de antes… estoy allí ¿vale norteña?"

"Vale presumido." Dijo ella sonriendo. Y Jaime se fue, riendo alegremente.

 **········································**

Estaba cansado, más que cansado, harto de las manipulaciones de su gemela. Toda su vida era lo mismo. Siempre detrás de ella, con cuidado de no hacer nada que la enfureciera. Él la quería, eso estaba claro, pero ella no, no de una manera sana al menos.

Fue llamado varias veces a su tienda pero él hizo caso omiso. En su lugar pasaba mucho tiempo con Atenea, charlando de ellos y de cosas interesantes, le gustaba la visión política de la pelirroja y como en poco tiempo habían entrado en confianza. No se le escapó la mirada asesina que el rey le dirigía cada vez que los veía juntos, pero le dio igual. Robert estaba ocupado haciendo paradas en todos los burdeles que iban encontrando por el camino.

Ned Stark a menudo le miraba con recelo, pero nuca dijo nada al ver a su hija feliz pasando tiempo con él.

"Y cuando mi madre al fin nos encontró a Jon y a mi, estábamos ya llenos de ortigas." Terminó Atenea de contar su historia.

"Jajajaja me habría gustado ver su cara." Contestó Jaime divertido.

Iban ambos cabalgando juntos, a su propio paso, los demás hombres de la caravana les iban adelantando, mirándolos aun curiosos por esa nueva y extraña relación de amistad que parecían haber creado.

"Oye Jaime, aun no te he pedido perdón por lo que pasó aquella mañana en Invernalia." Jaime la miró sorprendido. "No debí cargar contigo mis frustraciones, lo siento."

"No importa, sé que en parte fue culpa mía. Me gustó verte sacar tu verdadero carácter, ¿dabas un poco de miedo sabes?" Bromeó él.

"¿Dioses, el gran Jaime Lannister estaba asustado?" Dijo ella divertida.

"Jajajaja oh no, no podrías asustarme aunque quisieras, norteña. ¿Y... no hay disculpas por lo del bosque?" Dijo el rubio sonriendo de medio lado, acordándose de ese día.

"Eso tú mismo te lo buscaste, presumido." Sin quererlo ella se sonrojó e intentó que no la viera, en vano.

"Debo admitir que me dejaste sin palabras. Jugaste bien." Le guiñó un ojo, le gustaba ver como ella le huía la mirada cuando lo hacía, consciente del efecto que provocaba en ella, aunque se negaría a admitirlo.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy?_ Pensó ella, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente. Jaime odiaba cuando hacía eso, le hacía poner más que nervioso y no le gustaba, a él le gustaba controlar la situación, pero con ella era imposible, siempre le sorprendía dejándole con la boca abierta. Sin duda, Atenea era la mujer más extraña y excitante que había conocido.

 **··············································**

Acamparon de nuevo una noche calurosa, en las tiendas el aire viciado hacía imposible mantenerse dentro mucho tiempo y la mayoría estaban fuera tirados en la hierba mientras charlaban animadamente.

"Siete infiernos, no aguanto más." Dijo Atenea para sí. Salió de su tienda con la idea de buscar algo que pudiera refrescarla. Se internó en un bosque cercano y encontró lo que buscaba, un río limpio y lo suficientemente alejado del campamento para que nadie pudiera fisgar mientras se bañaba.

Jaime la vio internarse en las lindes del bosque y decidió seguirla, curioso.

Cuando llegó a un rio, enseguida se quedó paralizado. Ella estaba bañándose, completamente desnuda, su ropa en una roca en la orilla. Sin saber por qué, en vez de dar a conocer su presencia se quedó allí, agazapado, observándola. No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, era lo más perfecto que había visto nunca, incluso más perfecto que el de Cersei.

Atenea frotaba su piel, un tanto blanca por la escasez de sol en el norte, y quitaba todo el sudor y la suciedad del viaje. Ella oyó una rama partirse, como si alguien la hubiera pisado, de reojo pudo observar quién era su visitante, nerviosa, hasta que vio como una melena rubia se escondía tras un roble.

 _Así que el león quiere jugar más._ Pensó ella de forma malévola.

Se dio completamente la vuelta para que él pudiera verla mejor y comenzó a frotar sus pechos aparentando limpiarse.

Jaime no pudo evitar endurecerse de inmediato.

Ella siguió 'limpiándose' y fue bajando por su cintura, cada vez más abajo. Hasta que llegó a ese punto.

 _Siete infiernos._ Jaime no podía apartar la vista, era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Atenea no sabía por qué pero no sintió vergüenza preparándole esa escena, todo lo contrario, ella también se excitó en demasía sabiendo que la observaba.

Ambos se asustaron cuando el sonido de un cuerno se alzó. Era una llamada del campamento.

Jaime se fue intentando que ella no le viera escabullirse y ésta salió del agua para vestirse.

Cuando Atenea llegó al campamento se encontró con la escena que protagonizaba el rey.

"No pienso perder un día más en este viaje, estoy harto de ver las mismas putas caras. Seguiremos esta noche, sin descanso." Dijo al rey a un Ned que intentaba en vano hacer que cambiara de opinión.

"Los soldados necesitan descansar, llevamos todo el día sin parar."

"¡Mi decisión está tomada Ned, que todos se preparen!"

Las tiendas se desmontaron y pronto levantaron el campamento. Los soldados estaban desanimados ante la idea de permanecer en camino toda la noche.

"Ese inútil está loco." Dijo un Jaime matando con la mirada a su rey, por suerte solo ella le oyó.

"Te haré compañía presumido, deja de quejarte." La expresión del rubio cambió con un ápice de sonrisa que la pelirroja había aprendido a apreciar en estos días junto a él.

Sin duda Jaime era un hombre extraño, muy distinto a cómo decía la gente y, ahora que habían dejado las rencillas atrás, Atenea no podía seguir negando que le gustaba, aunque nunca se lo diría. No quería perder esa amistad que habían forjado, además seguramente cuando lleguen a la capital ya no se verían apenas, él estaría ocupado con sus deberes como guardia real y ella… bueno aun no sabía en que iba a dedicar su tiempo.

Para ella tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas del rey hacia ellos, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, se sentía segura con Jaime, protegida como con Jon, aunque nunca había pensado como sería Jon desnudo...últimamente ocupaba sus sueños más ardientes y siempre despertaba empapada en sudor deseando que pasara todo lo que acontecía en ellos.

Pero no, eso no podía pasar, Jaime no podía incumplir su juramento como guardia real, y ella debía conocer a alguien importante que su padre aceptara para casarse.

No podía negar que le gustaba ese juego que habían retomado, esa tensión sexual que ambos sabían que tiraba de ellos.

 **·················································**

Ya era madrugada, a Atenea le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos, se balanceaba y a menudo sentía una mano que la sujetaba para que no cayera de Epona.

A la vigésima vez Jaime no lo aguantó más.

"Pos los siete, ven aquí" Y con el más mínimo esfuerzo la cogió y la sentó delante suyo encima de su propio caballo, la agarró por la cintura para mantenerla segura. "Ahora puedes dormir."

"Mmmm no.. debo permanecer… despierta..." Dijo entre bostezos. Pero en menos de un minuto cayó dormida apoyada en el pecho del león.

Se sintió extrañamente cómodo con ella pegada a él, su pelo olía a frambuesas y le transmitía una calidez y una paz que nunca había sentido. Sintió ganas de sonreír y por alguna razón también se sintió feliz.

 **···················································**

 **Pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo, más largo como me pedisteis, aunque no se si demasiado jaja. Parece que el rey ya va mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones en el viaje con Atenea, ¿qué les parece la nueva amistad entre los protagonistas? Jaime ya se va dando cuenta de cómo es en realidad Cersei.**

 **En el próximo capítulo llegarán a Desembarco y un nuevo personaje entrará en acción.**

 **Por favor no duden en dejar comentarios, es interesante saber lo que piensan y me ayuda a seguir con esta historia. Mañana no actualizaré así que hasta el lunes! Besos a todos y gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de HBO.**

 **·················································································································**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Atenea despertó al amanecer cuando aun seguían en camino, le había gustado dormir con los brazos del león alrededor de ella. Se sentía tan a gusto que decidió no moverse por unos minutos, haciéndose la dormida.

"Disimulas muy mal sabes, norteña." Dijo él en su oído.

Ella se sobresaltó, con la piel de gallina por el contacto de los labios de Jaime en su oreja."Mmm buenos días presumido." Respondió bostezando e irguiéndose un poco para acomodarse en la montura.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí, tu pecho es una almohada excelente." Admitió ella girándose un poco para poder mirarlo.

Fue un momento extraño, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin poder despegarlos, Atenea se acercó y cuando sus labios estaban solo a unos milímetros de tocarse, la voz de su padre les sobresaltó.

"Atenea" Enfadado después de ver a su hija de esa manera tan cercana con el Matarreyes. "Por qué no vienes a romper el ayuno conmigo, en breve pararemos y tenemos cosas de que hablar."

"Sí, padre." Contestó ella avergonzada. Y Ned se alejó en dirección al rey.

Después de eso, se alzó un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

 **·························································**

"No le quita las manos de encima, Ned.." Dijo Robert bajando de su caballo.

"No sé en qué está pensando, ya te dije lo que opino, no me gusta nada esa confianza que ha cogido con mi hija."

"¿Confianza? Yo diría más Ned, ¿has visto como ella le mira? Apostaría que él ha usado algún sucio truco para seducirla."

"¿Seducirla? No creo que Atenea sea tan tonta como para tirar su honor y su futuro a la basura por ese malnacido."

"Pues aun no sabes nada. Hubo un pequeño incidente en Invernalia."

"¿Incidente?"

"Sí. Por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, el Matarreyes la provocó y acabaron enzarzados en una pelea, para después terminar con él encima de ella."

Ned no podía creer las palabras de su amigo. Si eso era verdad ¿por qué nadie se lo había dicho?, es más, ¿por qué ella no había acudido inmediatamente a contárselo?

"La hija de la mano del rey no puede estar por ahí acaramelada con hombres, nos daría muy mala imagen, no es bueno para el reino, Ned."

"¿Qué sugieres que haga Robert?"

"Apartarla de él. No dejes que se acerquen, ni se miren. Ningún contacto. Es lo mejor."

 **····························································**

A la orden de parada del rey todos se detuvieron. Jaime bajó primero del caballo, cogió a Atenea por la cintura y la ayudó a bajar, sus cuerpos se pegaron mientras ella aun no tocaba el suelo y casi se perdieron de nuevo en sus ojos.

"Atenea." Llamó Ned autoritario.

Ella se fue, siguiendo a su padre y Jaime miró como se alejaba. Esos momentos con ella le dejaban confuso. Él no podía sentir nada hacia la pelirroja, pero sus sentimientos allí estaban, a flor de piel cada vez que le miraba con sus ojos oscuros, le gustaba perderse en esa negrura. Cuando cambió su dirección de vista vio a su gemela, a unos metros de él, mirándole como si hubiera cometido el más atroz de los crímenes. Dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mas de su gemelo, temblando de ira.

 **····························································**

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Ned con rabia en su voz. Una vez que estuvieron a solas en su tienda.

"¿Bien el qué, padre?"

"No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿A qué viene este acercamiento al Matarreyes? llevas días sin apenas despegarte de él, no me gusta lo que he visto Atenea."

"Solo somos amigos, padre. No tienes por qué preocuparte..."

"¿Qué no debo preocuparme?" la interrumpió él, con voz grave. " No tienes ni idea de quien es y las cosas que ha hecho ese rompe juramentos."

" Pero qué tendrá eso que ver, además no creo que haya hecho nada ma..."

"¡Traicionó a su propio rey! ¡Clavó su espada en la espalda del hombre que juró proteger! ¡Es un hombre sin honor! ¡Y además es un Lannister!"

La pelirroja se había quedado de piedra, su padre nunca había usado ese tono de voz con ella. "Pero él no es como ellos, padre." Dijo ella con miedo.

"Escúchame bien, todos los Lannister son iguales, uno no se puede fiar de ellos. ¡No quiero verte cerca de ese hombre! ¿Está claro?" Ned ya había perdido los estribos en la conversación.

"Pero él me protege padre, es un hombre bueno y se preocupa por mi." Su padre la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"¿Te protege? ¿Como te protegió de él aquel día en el patio de Invernalia? Por cierto, ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo Atenea? Te atacan en mis propias narices y ¿pensabas que no iba a enterarme?"

"Pero no ocurrió así padre..."

"¡Cabalgarás conmigo el resto del viaje, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, Atenea, estarás en problemas! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!"

Entonces ella alzó la mirada y Ned sintió somo su corazón se hacía añicos. La cara de su hija estaba empapada en lágrimas mientras ella intentaba sofocar sus sollozos sin apenas éxito.

No pudo más con esa situación, se levantó y salió corriendo. Los soldados la miraban al pasar, ella solo corría, quería estar sola y llorar hasta que se secara.

Al llegar a un claro lo suficientemente alejado se desplomó sentándose sobre la hierba, con las piernas contra su pecho.

¿Por qué su padre no la escuchaba? Jaime no era así, podía haber cometido errores en el pasado pero sabía que la protegía y se preocupaba por ella. No quería apartarse de él, su cercanía se había convertido en algo que necesitaba, casi como un vicio.

En ese momento se sintió mas sola que nunca. Necesitaba a Jon, él habría sabido qué decirla y haría entrar en razón a su padre. Pero ya no estaba allí, y su padre quería que se alejara de la única persona con la que se sentía protegida y feliz en ese viaje.

 **·······················································**

Jaime buscó a la loba casi durante toda la mañana. Sabía que había tenido que pasar algo entre su padre y ella. Siempre había conocido la opinión del honorable Ned Stark sobre él, desde la muerte del rey loco, creía conocerle a él y al motivo de sus acciones. Nunca preguntó los motivos, simplemente le juzgó. Supuso que no se equivocaba en pensar que había tenido una charla con Atenea sobre él, intentando que no se acercara de nuevo.

A cada minuto estaba más nervioso. ¿Y si le hacía caso a su padre y no quería saber más de él? Una sensación de vacío le embargó cuando pensó en ello.

 **························································**

Atenea no volvió al campamento hasta el mediodía, ya serena y con decisión.

Jaime la vio acercarse y se apresuró a su encuentro con una sonrisa. Pero algo en la cara de la loba le hizo inquietarse y ponerse nervioso hasta el máximo. No sabía que era, pero no era nada bueno.

Ella mantuvo su mirada hacía él, pasó de largo intentando no inmutarse.

Jaime la agarró de la mano pero ella se soltó y le miró con los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida.

"Lo siento." Murmuró ella con un hilo de voz, y siguió caminando en dirección a su padre que los miraba, expectante.

Algo se le rompió por dentro al león en ese momento y por primera vez, desde que falleció su madre, solo sintió ganas de hundirse en lágrimas.

 **···························································**

Los siguientes días fueron largos y tediosos para Jaime y Atenea. A menudo sus miradas se encontraban, con tristeza. Ambos sabían que se echaban de menos.

La loba solo pasaba el tiempo con su padre, cabalgando, o con sus hermanas cuando la caravana se detenía.

Al señor de Invernalia le afligía ver a su hija en ese estado, pero estaba convencido de que era lo mejor.

Los únicos que parecían felices con esa situación eran el rey y la reina. Jaime buscó consuelo en los brazos de su hermana y parecía que la historia volvía a ser la de siempre.

 **······························································**

Finalmente llegaron a la capital, Atenea ayudó a acomodar su nuevo 'hogar' mientras intentaba controlar a sus hermanas ,que no podían estar más de media hora juntas sin acabar enzarzadas en una de sus peleas.

 _Por lo menos mi alcoba está cerca de mi familia y no del rey como me temía._

Intentaba evitar a su padre lo más posible y pasó los siguientes días atrincherada en su habitación, leyendo. A menudo preguntándose que estaría haciendo Jaime o si la echaría de menos. Todas las noches se dormía pensando en él y en sus ratos juntos.

Quizás si salia a dar una vuelta por la fortaleza roja podría encontrárselo.

 _No. no puedo desobedecer a padre, tengo que sacarle de mi cabeza, al fin y al cabo no es como si estuviera enamorada. ¿Verdad? No, no. Es solo que le quiero como amigo y físicamente a lo mejor me atrae un poco, pero ya está._

"¡No toques mis cosas Arya!" El grito de Sansa se oyó por todo el edificio.

"No toques mis cosas bla bla..." Se burló la pequeña poniendo voz infantil

 _Dioses ya están otra vez, esto es tedioso.  
_ La mayor de las Stark se escabulló escapando de la trifulca que seguro acontecería después de la discusión de sus hermanas.

Caminó sin rumbo por los jardines de la fortaleza, aburrida. Las damas de la corte que paseaban por allí la saludaban para luego cuchichear entre ellas. Atenea, ante eso, se enfurecía e intentaba no soltar ningún improperio.

"Lady Stark, el rey desea verla." Anunció un guardia que al parecer estaba buscándola.

Le siguió por pasillos y escaleras que sabía que no recordaría después para volver.

 _Otra vez ese loco no, dioses que no intente lo mismo que la otra vez._

Al fin llegaron a un pasillo donde se escuchaban voces, gemidos y demás sonidos guturales a los que la loba intentaba no prestar atención. En la puerta, Jaime hacía guardia, esperó a que el otro guardia se fuera para hablar con la chica.

"Yo que tú esperaría un poco, está con sus putas aun." Dijo él mirándola incómodo, sin saber como dirigirse a ella.

"Oh, está bien."Respondió ella mientras miraba a sus pies. "¿Sabes por qué me ha hecho venir?"

"Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de que te hubiera hecho llamar. Hasta donde yo sé tenia una cita con mi padre."

"¿Tu padre?"

"Lady Stark, un placer conocerla." Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Tywin Lannister era un hombre imponente sin duda, la hizo sentir pequeña con su mirada escrutadora. "Hola Jaime."

"Padre." Saludó el rubio.

Las puertas del rey se abrieron entre las risas de las mujeres que salían. Tywin se adelantó e hizo un gesto a Atenea para que pasara delante.

Robert estaba sentado en su mesa sirviéndose una copa de vino.  
"Tywin, veo que ya conoces a mi linda loba." Dijo él mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo, sin duda pensando lo que haría si pudiera disponer de su cuerpo.

"¿Tu linda loba?" Preguntó Tywin divertido.

"Hasta donde yo sé no le pertenezco a nadie alteza." Dijo ella con un valor que no sabía que disponía en ese momento.

Tywin la miró, asombrado, no esperaba que esa cosa tan pequeña tuviera coraje suficiente para enfrentarse al rey.

El rey hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado. "¡Matarreyes, sirve el vino! Gánate el sueldo, lo único que haces últimamente es quedarte ahí fuera escuchando como follo."

 _Dioses es un ser repulsivo. No entiendo como Jaime puede aguantar estas humillaciones._

Tywin le ofreció una copa a a la pelirroja y ella la tomó para beber un sorbo, nerviosa. "¿Cuántos días de nombre tienes, chica? ¿No deberías estar ya casada?"

"19 mi señor, pero mi padre quiere que elija yo a mi futuro marido, y también estoy feliz con esa idea, si le soy sincera."

"¿Y aun nadie ha captado tu atención?" Preguntó el gran león intrigado.

Atenea no pudo evitar dar una mirada fugaz a Jaime, que escuchaba la conversación atento. "Eh… no sabría decirle Lord Tywin."

"¿Hum? Eres muy exigente entonces, eso está bien." Dijo él cada vez más interesado en la chica sentada a su lado.

"Tiene mucho carácter por lo que he podido ver" Intervino el rey. "¡Se enfrentó al Matarreyes y por lo que oí a él le costó acabar venciéndola jajaja!"

Tywin dio una mirada rápida a su hijo, pero su atención enseguida se volcó en ella. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Bueno, mi señor, me enseñaron el arte de la espada y el arco desde muy pequeña."

"Interesante. Hasta ahora no había conocido a ninguna mujer a la que le interesaran esas cosas de hombres y no las labores de una dama."

"También me instruyeron en eso, pero nunca fue una de mis ocupaciones favoritas."

"Jajajaja como me recuerda a mi Lyanna," Dijo Robert perdido al parecer en sus pensamientos.

"¿Dime chica, habías salido alguna vez del norte?" Preguntó Tywin, interesado aun más en la loba.

"No mi señor, es mi primera vez."

"La primera vez para muchas cosas espero jajaja." Interrumpió el rey. Jaime le miró con odio.

"Y qué te parece Desembarco?" Prosiguió Tywin, ignorando los comentarios del rey.

"Bueno aun no he podido ver mucho, mi señor. Lo cierto es que he estado en los jardines y poco más."

"¿Hum? Bueno eso puede arreglarse, podría ser tu guía si alguna vez quisieras ver más allá de eso." Le dijo en tono casi meloso.

Jaime no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera casi en conmoción. ¿Ese era su padre? ¿El que estaba ofreciendo su compañía y su tiempo a una mujer?, o mejor dicho a una niña comparándola con él.

Atenea no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía frustrada por no poder hablar con Jaime abiertamente, aterrorizada por lo que el rey pudiera decirle de nuevo y ahora el famoso león de Roca Casterly, el poderoso, imponente y serio Tywin Lannister la estaba hablando como si de verdad le interesara su compañía. Definitivamente iba a volverse loca en esa asquerosa ciudad.

"Eh…" no supo que decir, miró a Jaime en busca de apoyo pero vio que él también estaba estupefacto ante la situación. "Sería un placer, mi señor." Al final dijo no muy convencida.

Tywin le sonrió y Jaime puso los ojos como platos. Años hacía desde la última vez que vio a su padre tener un ápice de sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

"Bueno si ya habéis acabado de hablar de tonterías me gustaría empezar a hablar de los temas serios. Solo quería que os conocierais, linda, puedes irte." Dijo el rey terminando la frase con un tono casi cariñoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella hizo la reverencia oportuna y salió de allí.

"Norteña". Oyó a Jaime llamarla detrás. Se acercó despacio, aun sin saber qué decir. Se quedaron allí parados mirándose como si hiciera años que no se veían.

"Yo también te echo de menos Jaime." Dijo ella tras unos segundos, sabiendo lo que el rubio estaba pensando.

Él sonrió, quedaron en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Él acarició su cara, llegando a sus labios con los dedos y sin pensarlo la besó, necesitado y urgente al principio, pero luego fue suave y dulce, como una caricia. Atenea pasó sus manos por su cuello y profundizó el beso. Se separaron para tomar aire y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos y los dos sonrieron.

"¿Jaime no deberías estar en tu puesto?" Dijo Tywin, que había presenciado la escena, detrás de ellos.

Su hijo se puso rígido de repente y enseguida volvió a su lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a la loba.

Atenea volvió a sus cámaras, esta vez más radiante que nunca.

 _··································································_

Al día siguiente la pelirroja amaneció con una gran sonrisa. Un golpe en la puerta la despertó, una doncella de pelo rubio estaba en el umbral.

"Mi señora, soy su doncella, la ayudaré en todo lo que pida." Dijo con una reverencia.

"Oh.. es idea de mi padre?."

"No mi lady, la reina me ha ofrecido amablemente para servirla."

 _Vaya, esa mujer piensa que soy estúpida. Quiere tenerme vigilada._

"Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Aurora mi lady."

"Encantada de conocerte. No te necesitaré mucho Aurora, estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mí misma."

"Lo que mande mi señora."

La dejó pasar y dejó que la peinara con un pequeño recogido sureño, eligió un vestido por ella y cuando hubo terminado la despidió.

Cuando Atenea se miró al espejo no se reconoció, el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su anatomía y resaltaba su figura al máximo. Se encontró bella pero deshizo el recogido, ella no era ella sin su pelo rojo suelto.

Salió de su alcoba con la intención de poder ver al rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Sabía que actuaba mal, pero le dio igual. Admitió para sí que no podía estar sin su proximidad.

Con pasos silenciosos se movió por la Fortaleza buscando las puertas de las cámaras del rey, no muy segura ya que solo había hecho ese camino una vez. Se perdió dos veces pero llegó a la esquina del pasillo real.

Allí estaba él, recto y serio haciendo su trabajo.

"Psst" Le chistó ella medio escondida aun en la esquina.

Cuando Jaime la vio levantó una ceja sorprendido, empezó a acercarse y fue entonces cuando notó la apariencia de la loba. No pudo evitar que sus ojos la recorrieran con hambre.

 _Dioses, esta chica nunca dejará de sorprenderme._

"Hola presumido." Dijo ella de forma coqueta.

"¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita norteña?" Respondió él de la misma forma.

"Verás, es que… me perdí y sin saber cómo acabe aquí, pero fue una suerte encontrarte podrás acompañarme." Dijo apoyándose en la pared.

"¿No aguantabas más sin verme admítelo." se acercó a la cara de la pelirroja. "¿Tan irresistible soy?"

"Y eso lo dice el que no puede parar de desnudarme con la mirada."

Jaime acercó su boca al oído de la chica. "Te desnudaría más que con la mirada, no juegues lobita."

Atenea se estremeció de excitación. Él siempre provocaba esa sensación en ella.

Se oyeron voces que se acercaban en el pasillo.

"A las 5 acaba mi guardia, te veré en el Bosque de Dioses, junto al almendro. Ah, y trae ese vestido" Susurró él para luego guiñarle un ojo y volver a su puesto a toda prisa.

 **····························································**

 **¿Bueno qué les ha parecido? Siento haberlo hecho un poco más corto que el anterior, pero tengo un montón de trabajo de la universidad y tampoco quería dejarles sin actualización hoy.**

 **Gracias por los favs y reviews, si no fuera por ellos no creo que hubiera tenido ánimos de seguir con esta historia.**

 **Parece que Tywin se ha interesado bastante con nuestra loba no creen?**

 **Besos a todos y hasta mañana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por George RR Martin o de HBO.**

 **·················································································································**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Jaime se dirigía a la alcoba de su padre, extrañado de que le hiciera llamar con tanta urgencia haciendo que dejara de lado su guardia para reunirse con él.

"Ah, Jaime, pasa. Estaba hablando con tu hermana de lo acontecido durante mi ausencia."

La mirada de Cersei era intensa, furiosa.

Jaime se sentó a un lado de Tywin, frente a su gemela.

"Por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo." Comenzó el gran león.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A esa puta del norte, hermano, padre me estaba contando lo bien que os lleváis de nuevo." Dijo ella aparentando desinterés.

"Sí. No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo."

"Es una Stark. Todo el mundo sabe acerca de nuestras diferencias. En términos de guerra te estás aliando con el enemigo." Dijo Tywin muy serio.

"¿Ya la has encamado, hermano? Seguro que sí, ese tipo de mujeres se van con cualquiera."

"No hables así de ella Cersei, no tienes ni idea de cómo es ni de con quien se va o no." Respondió Jaime, ya quemado con las palabras de su gemela.

"Sabemos quién es, es una Stark, los leones y los lobos no se mezclan, Jaime." Interrumpió Tywin.

"Te creía más inteligente cómo para irte con la primera furcia que se abre de piernas." Cersei ya no ocultaba su enfado por el asunto.

"No importa a quién te folles, lo que importa es que nadie puede verte de esa manera tan débil, dejas en ridículo a nuestra casa." Intervino el mayor.

"¿Y si la deja embarazada, tampoco importa?"se dirigió la rubia a su padre.

"Basta. Cersei retírate, quiero hablar con tu hermano a solas."

Intentó protestar, pero sabiendo que con su padre no valdría el esfuerzo, se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mandarle a Jaime una mirada de puro odio.

"¿Cuánto hace que la encamas?"

"No la he tocado de esa manera, padre."

"¿ Y entonces qué haces con ella, hum? Ahora no me digas que has conocido a la mujer de tu vida."  
"¿Y si lo fuera, qué? Tú mismo me llevas repitiendo hasta la saciedad que quieres que me case y ocupe mi lugar como señor de Roca Casterly. ¿Ya no quieres un heredero?"

"Te casarás con quien diga, una mujer de la casa que yo elija y si no, te mantendrás en tu puesto como guardia real."

"No te entiendo,¿qué hay de malo en todo esto?"

"¡Todo! No espero que lo entiendas, solo que acates lo que te digo." El gran león se levantó, engrandeciéndose en toda su estatura, esperando acobardar a su hijo.

"Esta vez no, padre. Ya estoy harto de seguir órdenes, haré lo que me haga feliz." Dijo Jaime también levantándose y sacando el coraje que tenía que haber sacado hace muchos años.

"Me obedecerás."

"¡No!"

"¿A dónde piensas llegar con esto? Sé lo que Ned Stark piensa de ti y de lo 'vuestro' por definirlo de alguna forma. No encajarás Jaime, pierdes el tiempo con esa chica."

"Tú no la conoces, no tienes ni idea, de nada, solo entiendes de lo que tú quieres que hagamos los demás para satisfacerte." Y sin más Jaime se apresuró a salir.

"¡Volverás aquí! ¡Y me dirás que tenía razón!" Exclamó Tywin mientras su hijo salía por la puerta.

 **··············································**

Atenea había encontrado el sitio perfecto para alejarse de todo lo que acontecía en la capital. Un mirador aparentemente abandonado en el bosque de dioses, que daba al mar. Recostarse sobre la hierba, descalza, despreocupada y con un libro le hizo recordar los momentos en Invernalia, aunque sabia que allí no iría su pequeña hermana o su amado Jon a distraerla de su lectura, lo que la hizo sentir triste y decidió escribir una carta a su medio hermano. Solo llevaba dos días en Desembarco y hasta ahora solo había enviado un cuervo, contando al pelinegro cómo fue el viaje y su amistad con Jaime muy por encima. No quería ahondar mucho en el tema por miedo a que Jon la regañara por no hacer caso de sus palabras contra el rubio.

Querido Jon.

Me siento un poco mal por no haberte contado todo lo acontecido en mi primera carta, por miedo a tu reacción no quise. En el viaje he estado con Jaime casi todo el tiempo, cabalgando con él y hablando de temas diversos, nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien y solo nos separábamos para dormir. Él me trata bien, me protege y me cuida, sé lo que piensas de él pero creo que la opinión que tiene la gente está muy equivocada y extremadamente ligada a su pasado. Con todo esto lo que quiero decirte es que me gusta, Jon, creo que se ha calado en mi anterior de una manera que no había conocido hasta ahora y sé que tú solo intentarás protegerme y querrás responderme que me estoy equivocando y que acabaré mal de esta manera. Espero algún día poder explicártelo en persona.

Por lo demás todo bien, parece que las chicas se han amoldado bien la vida en la capital y padre está hasta arriba de trabajo.

Con amor, Atenea.

PD. El rey se ha puesto demasiado pesado conmigo, creo que se ha encaprichado de alguna manera, pero no creo que se atreva a hacer nada con padre aquí.

Una vez terminada la carta la guardó entre las páginas de su libro para luego enviarla, y se puso en marcha hacia el almendro, donde Jaime le dijo que estaría después de su guardia.

No sabía muy bien qué esperar de ese encuentro. Después de ese beso que compartieron y de las insinuaciones de Jaime, que le hizo excitarse sobremanera, no sabía si esperaba que pasara justo eso, pero por primera vez en toda su vida le hizo pensar en el acto, dolería mucho, cómo sería… Estos pensamientos la hicieron poner nerviosa, lo cual era muy extraño, ella siempre supo que era algo que tenía que suceder y además lo deseaba y lo veía como algo natural, pero ahora estando posiblemente tan cerca de llegar al momento todas esas preguntas e inseguridades ocuparon su mente.

 _¡Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando! ¿Y cuando me case qué va a pasar? ¿Voy a dejar mi honor de lado solo por estar con él?_

Su padre siempre le dijo que ella elegiría con quien casarse, pero Jaime no entraba en esas opciones, además sus juramentos como guardia real no se lo permitían.

 _¿Estoy tan embobada con él como para plantearme siquiera casarme? Cierto es que nunca había sentido esto por nadie, pero… dioses creo que estoy enamorada._

Y con esos pensamientos llegó al almendro, se sentó bajo él, inquieta y nerviosa intentando asimilar al punto que había llegado en su mente.

"Norteña" Jaime hizo su aparición con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Hola." Respondió nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban aunque intentaba disimularlo. Ahora que le tenía de frente no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás.

"¿Pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa."

"Yo solo es que..." Jaime se agachó quedando a su altura, puso su mano en su barbilla para que alzara la vista y le acarició la mejilla.

"Sé de una cosa que te cambiara la cara. Ven." Él la cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta un pequeño claro escondido en el bosque. En el centro de éste se encontraba una espada con el pomo rojo y, grabado en ella, un pequeño lobo y un león juntando sus frentes.

"Dioses, ¿es para mi?" preguntó ella mirando a Jaime emocionada.

"Quiero que la guardes, así siempre te acordarás de mi."

Atenea se tiró a sus brazos para darle un profundo beso que dejó a los dos sin aliento.

"Ahora mi lady, creo que me debe un duelo sin que tenga el miedo de que me corte la cabeza de un tajo." Dijo él divertido.

"¿No tuviste suficiente la primera vez? Te advierto que te habría ganado si mis emociones no me hubieran controlado."

"Eso habrá que verlo, norteña:"

La primera en atacar fue la pelirroja, Jaime desviaba con esfuerzo sus ataques y a la media hora estuvo a punto de desarmarle 3 veces.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Exclamó ella. "¡Me estás dejando ganar!"

"Solo quería ser cordial, señorita."

"¡No soy una señorita, lucha bien!"

Entonces el rubio empezó a dar golpe tras golpe, ella los evadía difícilmente. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca rasgó su vestido desde la cadera hasta el bajo, dejando ver toda su pierna.

Atenea le miró enfadada y enseguida contraatacó sin apenas resultado.

Con otro giro de muñeca rompió uno de los tirantes de su vestido sin dañarla. Atenea cargo contra él, y Jaime usando su propio peso, la dejó tirada en el suelo con él encima, como aquella primera vez.

"Siempre terminamos igual eh." Dijo él divertido.

"Eres un tramposo, ¡Exijo una revancha y que sea justa no consentiré que.." Jaime la interrumpió con sus labios en los suyos, ella respondió al beso con rabia, agarrándole por el pelo, el rubio paso a morder su cuello y besar su oreja, ella se estremeció y soltó un pequeño gemido que animó Jaime a seguir. Una de sus manos ocupo su pecho y lo dejo expuesto para luego pasar por él su boca, cuando se aburrió de éste pasó al otro, su otra mano viajaba por su muslo, cada vez más arriba.

"Jaime..." Ella gimió.

Pronto su mano alcanzó su centro y empezó a pasarla por él. Volvió su boca a la de ella ganando así otro jadeo de ella, deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior.

"Dioses Jaime, no pares"

El rubio siguió haciéndola gemir, hasta que con un grito exclamando su nombre ella se apretó y explotó con un orgasmo.

"Dioses eso ha sido increíble" Dijo ella aun respirando de forma entrecortada. Volvió a besarle apasionadamente pero Jaime la interrumpió.

"No Atenea, no voy a quitarte tu virginidad aquí." Ella le miró confusa. "Ya habrá tiempo para eso, cuando estemos en una cama en condiciones, no en un sucio bosque, tú te mereces más que eso." Le dio un beso más casto y la ayudó a levantarse y a arreglarse el vestido todo lo posible. Puso su capa sopbre sus hombros para así taparla más y no se vieran los rotos.

"Gracias, Jaime, por todo."

El rubio la cogió de la cara y mientras la acariciaba dijo "Gracias a ti por hacerme sentir todo lo que siento cuando te veo."

"¿Y qué sientes?"

"Creo… creo que te quiero, norteña." Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, nunca se había sentido tan expuesto.

"Creo que yo también, Jaime" Dijo ella, Jaime alzó la cabeza y se unieron en un beso lleno de emociones, de sentimientos que no hacía falta decir en voz alta, pero los dos lo sabían, sabían que se amaban, que no podían mantener las distancias, que uno ocupaba los pensamientos del otro y a la inversa.

Después de unos últimos momentos de abrazos y besos, caminaron de vuelta a la fortaleza roja charlando animadamente sobre cualquier tema, una de las cosas que más le gustaban al rubio de ella era que entre ellos siempre había tema de conversación.

Cuando llegaron Jaime besó la mano a la pelirroja y se despidió.

"Te veré mañana, norteña." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Pensarás en mi mientras tanto?" Preguntó ella cuando Jaime ya se alejaba.

"¡Siempre!" respondió él con una ultima sonrisa.

Atenea no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, y aun presenciando el escándalo que montaban sus hermanas en la cena, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

"¿Hay algo nueva que quieras contarme hija?"

"No, padre, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Es solo que pareces… feliz."

"Bueno ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy en una ciudad maravillosa acompañada de mi familia y mi padre es la mano del rey."

Ned la miró extrañado y confuso por sus palabras. "¿Pensaba que no querías estar aquí?"

"No me iba a quedar toda la vida en Invernalia no? Además aquí puede que encuentre a algún hombre que si me interese." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su alcoba tarareando una canción.

 _¿Un hombre? ¿Desde cuando la interesan esas cosas?_ Pensó Ned cada vez más confuso.

A la mañana siguiente, Aurora ayudó a Atenea a vestirse con otro vestido sureño, que según decía ella, le favorecía más que esos vestidos tan pesados del norte.

La pelirroja estaba cepillándose el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Lady Stark." Tywin Lannister estaba ahí plantado en su puerta, con las manos a la espalda.

"Mi señor, no esperaba vuestra visita." Dijo ella haciendo la reverencia oportuna.

"Bueno hoy iré a dar un pequeño paseo por la capital y me preguntaba si quisierais acompañarme, podría enseñaros todo como dijimos."

"Oh, si, por supuesto, os acompañaré."

Aunque Atenea aceptó la invitación aquel día, no pensaba que de verdad el gran león pudiera molestarse en cumplirla. De modo que un tanto nerviosa por la presencia imponente de Tywin comenzaron a dirigirse al centro.

El león posó el brazo de la chica entre el suyo y así fueron caminando. Mientas avanzaban una gran mayoría de gente los observaba, seguramente extrañados de ver al señor de Roca Casterly acompañado de una mujer y pareciendo dar un paseo.

La pelirroja al principio no podía disimular su nerviosismo pero pronto se fue soltando y se encontró a gusto agarrada del león. Estaba perpleja al ver la gran cantidad de gente y puestos donde vendían todo tipo de cosas, desde simples frutas hasta espadas de acero valyrio. Mientras caminaban Tywin le iba contando acerca de las diversas estatuas y monumentos que se iban encontrando, al final resultó ser un guía de lo más cultivado y ella no se cortaba en hacer las preguntas que le asaltaban sobre todo aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la estatua de Baylor terminaron el recorrido.

"Vaya, ha sido emocionante, no podría haber apreciado tantas cosas viniendo sola, estoy segura." Dijo ella.

"Ha sido un placer mi lady. Si no te importa creo que cuando estamos solos podemos dejar aparte las formalidades, ¿hum?" dijo él, a lo que ella asintió. "Dime has pensado ya alguien con quien quisieras casarte?"

"No, mi se… perdón, no Tywin, aun no."

"Recuerdo cuando yo estaba en la misma situación que tú. Todas las damas de la corte me querían como marido, aunque he de decir que la mayoría solo me querían por mi título." Bromeó él.

Atenea rió "No lo creo, seguro que con esa edad serías un caballero muy apuesto."

"Eso decían, chica, pero las guerras pasan factura." Dijo él e hizo una especie de mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. "Disculpa el atrevimiento pero tengo que decirte que si tuviera esa edad no dudaría en cortejarte, una mujer valiente e inteligente no es algo que abunde hoy en día."

Atenea se puso roja y sonrió modestamente. "Me halagas Tywin."

Él paró de repente y la miró fijamente.

"Hablo muy en serio, yo podría darte lo que ningún hombre más puede, vivirías mejor que la reina, sabes que el oro de los Lannister es mayor al de la corona. Podría darte todo, solo si aceptaras casarte conmigo y convertirte en la señora de Roca Casterly."

Cuando el león terminó, Atenea no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de asombro.

"No hace falta que contestes ahora, quiero que lo pienses y en unos días me digas la decisión que has tomado ¿hum?" Besó su mano y se despidió de ella, dejándola ahí plantada sin poder moverse aun pensando en las palabras del león.

 _ **··································································**_

 **Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, como ya os dije estoy de trabajo de la uni hasta arriba y no he podido sacar tiempo para escribir hasta ahora.**

 **¿Qué os parecen estas últimas declaraciones de Tywin? Parece que ya tenemos a tres hombres enfrentados por Atenea.**

 **¿Os gustaría que Atenea tuviera dudas entre Jaime y la proposición de Tywin, o mejor sigo con la historia de Jaime x Atenea, como pareja?**

 **Dejádmelo en los reviews please! Gracias a todos por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo ninguno de los materiales escritos por GRR Martin o de HBO.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Dos días pasaron desde aquel paseo infructuoso con Tywin, y Atenea seguía dándole vueltas a su proposición, no porque estuviera considerando la posibilidad de unirse a él. Si no, por cómo contaría esto a Jaime, y además estaba esa odiosa sensación que le decía que si declinaba su oferta no podría traerle nada bueno. Dos días se mantuvo encerrada en su alcoba sin valor a enfrentarse a toda esa situación, ¿si no salía de allí, Tywin no podría ir a buscarla, no?

Echaba de menos a Jaime, ocupaba sus pensamientos aunque los sueños de esas dos noches la perseguían, siempre trataban de Tywin persiguiéndola a ella y a su familia, Jaime intentando protegerles a todos hasta que aparecía el rey Robert y acababa con todos. Mas que sueño era una pesadilla que le atormentaba.

También sabía que tarde o temprano debería hablar con su padre sobre las asquerosas intenciones que el rey, estaba segura, tenía sobre ella. Tampoco tenía el valor. Su padre como mano del rey y amigo leal, podría acabar en un enfrentamiento que acabaría como mínimo, con la desaparición de su título.

El día anterior llegó la respuesta de Jon a su última carta.

Querida hermana, no seré yo quien te vuelva a decir que te estas metiendo en la boca del león, nunca mejor dicho, comprendo por tus letras que te estás enamorando del Matarreyes, solo te pido que te cuides, aun pareces no conocer todo el daño que ha hecho esa familia, pero es tu decisión y la respeto, pero prométeme que ante cualquier cosa me escribirás, no te quepa duda que iré a Desembarco en la primera petición.

Aléjate del rey Atenea, no creas que no vi sus miradas hacia ti durante su tiempo en Invernalia, sé porque me lo cuentas a mi y no a padre, pero no esperes a estar con la soga al cuello para explicárselo, sabes que él podrá hacer algo.

Con todo el cariño, Jon.

PD. Dales un gran abrazo a Sansa y Arya.

Atenea sabia que no podía seguir escondiéndose por mucho mas tiempo, su padre estaba preocupado, Jaime debía estar preguntándose donde se metía desde aquella placentera tarde en el bosque de dioses, y Tywin estaba esperando su respuesta, no parecía un hombre extremadamente paciente.

Esa mañana decidió salir en su busca, primero, de Tywin. Al llegar al salón del trono se encontró con una reunión de la corte, con el rey incluido sentado en su trono, su padre a su lado y Tywin elegantemente de pie al otro.

Intentó sumergirse entre la multitud intentando no ser vista, una vez ya al lado de una de las columnas contempló la escena.

Un hombre alto, calvo y con porte se dirigía al rey, acompañado, parecía ser de algunos de sus hombres, al ver sus insignias en sus armaduras enseguida los reconoció, un ciervo, el emblema de la casa Baratheon.

 _Entonces él debe ser el hermano del rey._

Haciendo un barrido por la sala se encontró con los ojos de Jaime, que custodiaba una de las puertas de acceso. Le sonrió radiante y él la imitó con un guiño.

"Es imposible encontrarla, me llegan noticias de sus movimientos pero una vez que mando a mis hombres, ella ya no está." Dijo el mas joven.

"Es solo una niña con toda una tropa de Dothrakis, es imposible que desparezcan de la noche a la mañana." Dijo el rey.

"Parece estar bien aconsejada, es como si predijera todos mis movimientos, no puedo hacer..."  
"¡La quiero muerta!" Exclamó el rey perdiendo los estribos.

"Es solo una niña majestad, no puede hacer daño." Intentó aplacar Ned.

"Una niña acompañada de toda un tropa de sanguinarios, yo creo que si podría llegar aquí y hacer todo el daño posible." Argumentó Tywin.

"¡Dothrakis y tres dragones que se van haciendo grandes! ¡No permitiré que llegue a Poniente!" Dijo el rey mientras le servían otra copa de vino.

"Si me permite su excelencia puedo aconsejarle algo mas difícil de detectar." Interrumpió Tywin de un forma sibilina."Conozco a sicarios de Braavos que harían el trabajo mucho más rápido, al fin y al cabo será más fácil para un solo hombre llegar a ella que a toda una tropa."

"¿Sicarios? Está bien, hazlos llamar Lannister, quizá sean más útiles que mi hermano." Acabó el rey mirando desdeñosamente a Stannis Baratheon.

Cuando se dio por concluida la reunión todos se levantaron y fue entonces cuando el gran león detectó a Atenea, mirándola con ojos calculadores, y fue directo hacia ella.

"Lady Stark" Dijo él a modo de saludo.

"Mi señor" Contestó con una reverencia.

"Menuda sorpresa encontrarla aquí después de estos días sin dejarse ver." El rubio cogió su mano y la besó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

"Tenía cosas en las que pensar."  
"Hum? ¿En alguna proposición tal vez?" Dijo él intrigado. "Paseemos, si no le importa, no quisiera que oídos entrometidos escucharan nuestra conversación." Enredó el brazo de la pelirroja con el suyo y con una mirada a su hijo, que estaba ocupado hablando con otro de los guardias, la dirigió fuera de la sala del trono, poniendo rumbo a los jardines. "¿Y bien? ¿Has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar Atenea?"

"Sí, mi señor..."

"Fuera formalidades chica, estamos solos."

Atenea miró impulsivamente a su alrededor notando que su acompañante estaba en lo cierto, y empezó a sentir un poco de pánico, sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero esperaba que no estuvieran completamente solos a merced de la reacción del imponente hombre. "Eh… verás he estado pensando en tu propuesta y … bueno..."

"Sin rodeos." Dijo él, parando precipitadamente y haciendo que ella le enfrentara.

"No puedo otorgarte lo que me pides." Prosiguió ella sacando valor. "No puedo amarte."

"¿Amor? Oh no, no es eso lo que te pido, quiero tu mano, el amor ya vendrá si ha de ser así con el tiempo."

Esto dejó a la pelirroja desconcertada. "¿Entonces solo quieres eso? ¿Una boda? ¿Y qué ganas con eso? Ni siquiera Invernalia me pertenece, es de mi hermano Rob, por derecho."

"No es cosa de política, chica." Se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a una distancia impropia entre un hombre y una mujer que no están casados. "Y las razones no son importantes, ya te dije que pudo ofrecerte todo, todo lo que desees, solo a cambio quiero tu fidelidad y que cumplas con tus deberes como esposa."

 _¿Deberes como esposa? ¿Quiere decir… en la cama?_

"Mi señor, no se que concepción tenéis de mi, pero no soy una mujer que se regale, por mucho oro que me prometáis, yo jamás me entregaré a vos." Dijo ella volviendo a las formalidades con afán de dejarle claro que no quería ninguna clase de acercamiento.

"Eres una chica estúpida si piensas que vas a conseguir a alguien mejor que yo, con mi posición, mi oro y mis buenas intenciones."

"¿Buenas intenciones? Mi señor, creo que lo único que quiere conseguir de mi es una cosa, y no me parecen buenas intenciones, no se qué le habrá llevado a encapricharse, por decirlo de alguna manera, de mi, pero, siento deciros que no podrá sacar nada mas de mi, superando una conversación."

"Quizás seas solo un capricho, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero te digo una cosa Atenea, yo consigo todo lo que deseo, siempre."

"Pues quizás esta sea la primera vez que no lo consiga, mi señor." Espetó ella, haciendo énfasis en el título.

Ante esto Tywin rió. "Ese temperamento tuyo… no sabes lo que despierta en mi." Se acercó aun mas a su cara. Quedaron en silencio, él parecía ensimismado en sus ojos, ella no se movió ni un ápice, desafiándolo a que hiciera algo incorrecto para poder soltarle una bofetada. Los ojos del león pasaron a su boca y después de unos instantes pareció darse cuenta de su comportamiento y volvió a enfrentar su mirada, esta vez agresivo. "Muy bien, te dejaré en paz si es lo que quieres, tu decisión está tomada."

"Así es."

Antes de que pudiera acabar su frase Tywin se pegó de repente a ella, poniendo sus labios en su oreja. "Volverás a mi, Atenea, donde quiera que vayas, siempre estaré ahí, esperándote." Y sin más se fue camino a la sala del trono sin mirar hacia atrás.

Atenea quedó completamente consternada. Ella le ha dado una negativa, pero sigue con la esperanza de que vaya a él.

 _¿Es que en este maldito sitio todos están locos o qué? Espero que al menos cumpla con su palabra y no me busque más._

Atenea estaba roja de ira cuando regresaba a sus aposentos, no solo la conversación con Tywin había resultado totalmente infructuosa, si no que había intentado encontrar a Jaime por toda la fortaleza, sin resultado.

Al pasar por uno de los corredores sintió como tiraban de ella hacia un oscuro pasillo, tapándole la boca impidiendo gritar.

"Parece que he cazado una loba." Dijeron en su oído, finalmente soltándola.

"Dioses Jaime, podías haberme llamado simplemente."

"Oh pero no habría sido tan divertido. Voy a tener que enseñarte a defenderte mejor. La espada la controlas pero veo que el cuerpo a cuerpo no."

Atenea se acercó a él desafiante. "Cuando quieras te demuestro lo que puedo hacerte cuerpo a cuerpo."

El rubio levantó una ceja divertido.

"¿Oye, de quien estaban hablando antes en la sala del trono? Parece peligrosa."

La mirada de Jaime se ensombreció. "No es que sea peligrosa, en mi opinión solo viene a buscar lo que es suyo por derecho. Se trata de Daenerys, de la casa Targaryen. Robert acabó con casi toda su familia, y está obcecado con acabar con ella."

"Pobrecilla… si el rey le hubiera hecho eso a su familia también lo mataría."

Jaime la trajo hacia él envolviendo su cintura. "Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, ahora te buscaba para informarte de que quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche. Quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi familia."

"¿A tu familia? ¿Qué…?"

"Quiero que te conozcan como lo que eres, la mujer que quiero y por la que voy a dejar mi puesto en la guardia real."

"Jaime, no puedes hacer eso, por mi no..."

"Atenea, mi decisión está tomada, le moleste a quien le moleste, quiero estar contigo, no quiero seguir escondiéndome, pronto informaré al rey de todo y después… después quiero que te cases conmigo."

Atenea estaba en shock, se había reconocido a si misma que estaba enamorada de él, pero de ahí a que viera de verdad un futuro con el rubio había un abismo. Esta noticia dudaba que le hiciera gracia a nadie. Primero estaba su padre, que hasta le había prohibido estar con él, luego la reina que parecía odiarla por su acercamiento a Jaime, y luego el rey… y Tywin… esa misma mañana le había dejado claro que siempre esperaría a estar con ella. Definitivamente nada bueno va a salir de ahí.

"Te espero en mis aposentos a las 8. No llegues tarde. Además hoy llegará mi hermano, quiero que le conozcas." Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y se fue, parando un momento y dándose la vuelta, con un sonrisa. "Tranquila, todo irá bien."

Atenea se quedó parada en ese pasillo mirando por donde había desaparecido Jaime. Con sus palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando por fin se dirigió de vuelta por su camino no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa de felicidad.

 _¡Me voy a casar! ¡Se quiere casar conmigo!_

Todo era felicidad hasta que volvió a recordar con quien compartiría mesa esa misma noche. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tywin?

Decidió pasar su tarde de nuevo en su alcoba, pensando mil situaciones que podían darse en la próxima cena, a cada cual peor.

Ned Stark llegó y saludó cariñosamente a sus hijas, entonces ella se armó de valor para informarle lo que debía de decirle.

"Padre, esta noche no me esperéis para cenar." Comenzó ella, nerviosa.

"¿Pues?"

"Voy a cenar con Jaime y los demás Lannister."

Ned Stark la miró como si estuviera viendo un lobo con tres cabezas. "¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Lo que oyes, Jaime va a presentarme a su familia oficialmente."

"¿Oficialmente como qué exactamente?"

"Como su futura prometida."

Se quedó perplejo, era de las pocas veces que Atenea había visto a su padre sin habla, así que decidió continuar. "Lo amo, padre, y él me ama. Él no es como crees, ya te lo dije, no es como los demás Lannister."  
"¿Ah si? ¿Y cuánto crees tú conocer cómo son los Lannister?" Dijo él de forma venenosa.

"Más que tú por lo que veo, sé que son ruines, malvados y egocéntricos, pero Jaime no es como ellos."

"Atenea..."  
"No, padre, es mi decisión, soy una mujer adulta y siempre me dijiste que podría escoger con quien casarme, le elijo a él." Se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

Por la mente de Ned pasó la conversación que había tenido con el rey hace pocos días.

Se encontraban en uno de los balcones de la habitación del rey compartiendo una botella de vino Dorniense, Ned apoyado en la barandilla conversando mientras observaba el paisaje.

"¿Y que tal las niñas, Ned, se han adaptado bien a la capital?"  
"A Arya parece que le cuesta un poco adaptarse a este tipo de vida, pero desde que la he dejado aprender con la espada parece estar mas a gusto. Sansa por supuesto, está encantada."  
"¿Y qué me dices de Atenea? No la veo mucho por ahí, y cuando la veo, bueno, no me gustan sus compañías, Ned."  
"A qué te refieres?"

"El Matarreyes. Allá donde va ella, él no le quita el ojo, el otro día les vieron entrando solos al bosque de dioses. Solos, amigo."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Robert?"  
"Esa chica se echará a perder con ese tipo de… amistades. No la encontrarás marido así, te lo aseguro. Aunque no me importaría llevarla por el buen camino yo mismo. Los dioses saben que mi matrimonio no es nada placentero, ni para Cersei, ni para mí."  
"¿Estás diciendo que te casarías con ella si no fuera por la reina? Podría ser tu hija, Robert."

"Sí, pero en cambio, es la tuya."

"Robert, eres mi amigo, y te tengo en gran estima, he librado batallas por ti, daría mi vida por ti, si se diera la ocasión, pero deja a mi hija en paz."  
"¡Es solo un suponer Ned! Tampoco hace falta ponerse así jajajaja."

Ned sabía que debajo de las alegres palabras de su amigo se escondían unos pensamientos que para él eran reales, le conocía, en verdad estaba considerando esa opción. Robert era como un niño al fin y al cabo, si no le dabas lo que quería echaba una rabieta, solo que, sus rabietas solían costar vidas de por medio, como pasó con Lyanna. Nunca lo admitiría pero prefería que Atenea se casara con el Matarreyes antes que con el rey, quizá con el Lannister podría llegar a ser feliz después de todo, con Robert iría sucumbiendo a la soledad y a la tristeza en vida.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, os he tenido mucho tiempo esperando que prosiguiera esta historia, pero hasta que no he acabado los exámenes de la uni no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir. A partir de ahora, con las vacaciones de por medio espero poder actualizar al meno veces a la semana. ¿Qué esperáis que pasará en la cena? Dejadme vuestras opiniones, ayudan a inspirarme jeje. Besos! Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
